Lo Terrorifico Enamora
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: Ir a ver una pelicula de terror ser muy propenso a espantarse es bueno para iniciar una relacion amorosa


Hi! Little Towers(asi les dire desde ahora) les traigo otro fic,le debo dar credito a Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter que me dio la inspiracion. Le mando saludos a YunaNeko13 y RusherloveKogan.

Disfruten ;D

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en PalmWoods,un chico moreno llamado Carlos estaba en la sala de su apartamento viendo la T.V., cuando, ve el anuncio de una pelicula de terror llamada ''Demonios del Infierno''.Al parecer le atrajo mucha atención,tanto,que pego su cara en el televisor.

-Wow…-decia aun asombrado por el cortometraje

-¿Que estas viendo Carlitos?-dijo Kendall que al parecer salía de bañarse

-Acaba de pasar un comercial sobre una película que quiero ir a ver-

-¿Y como se llama?-

-Es,''Demonios del Infierno''-

-'Litos,sabes que no puedes ver películas de terror porque te causan pesadillas-dijo Kendall regañando con un tono partenal

-Pero Kendo,sabes que me gusta ir a los estrenos de las Peliculas que me gustan-le rogo el bajito sujetando los pies de Kendall con sus manos

-Si,pero a Logan no le gustara oir tus gritos en la madrugada-

-Porfavor-se lo pidió ahora poniendo una carita de cachorro que el rubio no puede resistirya que siente cierta atracción por el latino

-Estabien…-dijo y con esto Carlos se levanto del piso-Pero no quiero escuchar ni un solo grito en la noche,Entendido?-

-Ok-dijo portando una gran sonrisa

Carlos se fue corriendo a su cuarto a bañarse y a cambiarse porque sabia que iria a ver la película que tanto le había llamado la atenció de su cuarto con sus 3 amigos en el comedor platicando.

-Oigan…-dijo atrayendo la mirada de los otros 3-Iran con nosotros a ver la película-

-Lo sentimos Carlos,pero mi Loggie y yo tendremos una cita-dijo James agarrando la mano de Logan

Cuando terminaron de desayunar ''Jogan '' salieron a su cita que al parecer duraria 2 dias o harian ''cosas ''porque llebavan una maleta pequeña,mientras que Carlos y Kendall esperaban que fuera de noche para el estreno de la pelí llegada la noche,Carlos y Kendall se dirigieron al cine,cuando llegaron el rubio pago todo,desde las entradas hasta las palomitas y un refresco con 2 popotes, ''según ''Kendall porque ya no le alcanzaba para entraron a la sala se sentaron en la ultima fila ya que ahí Carlos no se asustaria tanto.

-'Litos,¿ya apagaste tu celular?-le pregunto Kendall a Carlos mientra apagaba el suyo

-No te preocupes no lo traje-

La película inicio normal con el tipico pueblito que casi nadie conoce y tambien con la chica nueva que siempre descubre algo misterioso que pone en peligro a todos.A la mitad era donde empezaba el suspenso y el miedo,hubo una parte en la que Carlos se asusto mucho que no aguanto mas y oculto su cara en el brazo de Kendall y apretandolo. Carlos se sonrojo porque nunca habia estado tan cerca del rubio.

-Carlitos no te asustes yo estoy aquí para protejerte-cuando dijo eso Carlos levanto el recargabrazos y abrazo a Kendall con mucha fuerza,este le respondio y tambien lo abrazo tallando su espalda-Te dije que no debiamos venir-

-Lo se,lamento haber sido tan terco-el seguia abrazando a Kendall

-No te preocupes,tambien fue mi culpa por no haber sido muy estricto contigo…-paso media hora y Kendall volvio a hablar-Mira ya esta por terminar,ya me puedes soltar-

-No quiero-dijo apretando aun mas fuerte Kendall

-¿Por qué?-

-Me siento comodo y seguro contigo-Kendall sitio como toda la sangre se le subia a la cabeza por el comentario del latino

-Lo dices enserio-

-Si-entre los dos se podia sentir un ambiente calido,y no era por el miedo que sentian por la película. Carlos alzo la mirada y se encontro con los ojos verdes del rubio,se acerco mas a la cara de Kendall,y este tambien hacia lo dos se iban acercando mas,hasta que pudieron sentir que sus alientos chocaron,se quedaron unos cuantos segundos mirandose hasta que Kendall reacciono y tomo la iniciativa,beso a Carlos,primero fue un beso con ternura y amor pero Carlos queria mas que eso y rodeo el cuello de Kendall para hacer el beso mas rubio rodeo la cintura del bajito y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo,lo mejor era que la sala estaba casi vacia ya que pocos sabian que ese era el preestreno y las tres filas delante de ellos estaban vacias asi que los demas no los habian scuchado.

Kendall bajo su mano hasta el trasero de Carlos y lo agarro muy fuerte.

-Wow,es cierto-dijo deteniendo el beso

-¿Que paso?-

-Esque un dia lei que nuestras fans te decian ''Carnalgas '' asi que decidi investigar que era y decubri que era una combinacion de tu nombre con ''nalgas '' y era porque tenias un gran trasero,y veo que es cierto-le explico el rubio a su novio

-Y si tu quieres este traserote puede ser tuyo-dijo coquetamente y guiñandole un ojo

-Lo que ahora quiero es seguir besando esos dulces y rojos labios-dicho esto volvio a unir sus labios con los de Carlos

Cuando la película termino salieron de la sala del cine y Carlos queria ir al baño,asi que fue rapidamente para no hacer esperar a su salieron del cine se dirigieron al auto de Kendall.

-Kenny,¿esto significa que ya somos novios?-

-Claro que si,o si quieres…-salio del auto y fue al otro lado,abrio la puerta del lado de Carlos y lo jalo del brazo,Kendall de arrodillo y agarro la mano de Carlos con delicadeza

-Carlos,¿quisieras ser mi novio?-

-Acepto-Carlos se abalanzo sobre Kendall y lo dos se levantaron,se subieron al carro y se fueron directamente a PalmWoods.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento vieron todas las luces apagadas,Kendall se fijo en el reloj de la cocina y vio que eran las 1:00 de la madrugada, asi que decidio que ya debian un se fua a la direccion a su cuarto,pero Kendall se regreso y fue con Carlos.

-¿Qué paso Kendall?-le pregunto Carlos a su novio

-Amor,¿Puedo dormir contigo?,esque escuche un grito de Logan y a James muy agitado-

-Pero con una condicion-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que toda la noche me abraces para que no grite por la película-

-Ok-dicho esto ambos se metieron al cuarto,y decidieron dormirse desnudos para ''mantener el calor'',Kendall abrazo a Carlos con mucha fuerza como para no dejar que se vaya,al cabo de unos minutos los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros ya que sirvio de algo que la película fuera de terror.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado,dejen Reviews

Besos

BYE ;D


End file.
